nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Seven Deadly Sins vs. Chimera Indura
Seven Deadly Sins vs. Chimera Indura is a battle between the Seven Deadly Sins against the Chimera Indura summoned by the Demon King. Prologue After taking over Zeldris' body, the Demon King soon realizes that as soon as the Seven Deadly Sins realize that Elizabeth's curse was restored, they will eventually find him without having complete control of his new vessel. He thinks about sending some of his demon minions to entertain them, but he soon realizes that not even the Ten Commandments could fare against the Sins as they are now. There, the Demon King notices a strange magic that should not be in that plane and decides to take advantage of it affirming that whoever invoked it did so at the right moment. Then, the Demon King reopens the entrance to the Demon Realm that had been opened by Merlin and was about to close, and uses it to invoke an Indura from the Demon Realm. The Sins soon realize this, so Ban, Diane, King, Gowther and Merlin movilize to take charge of it. Battle In the center of Britannia, the Sins faces the giant Indura that was summoned. When the Indura accumulates a bulbing in his tail, King notices several magical auras building up there, but Gowther points that those are life forces. The Indura then release a big object from his tail that explodes and scatter a multitude of small objects. King wonders if that are some kind of spores, but realizes that they are too big for that. Merlin then discover than they are in fact the Indura offspring. Knowing that the babies will expand throughout Britannia, King determines that they must stop them. King and Merlin uses Bumblebee and Exterminate Ray to destroy as many offprings as they can. Ban intercepts when Indura attacks King in the back while he destroys the babies. Ban then uses Fox Hunt to gather the babies, but they are too many for his power to reach them all. Merlin then teleports to Courechouse and returns it to Ban, telling him that with his new capabilities he will be able to extract much more power than before when using it. Ban is surprised that Merlin had it. Merlin and King continue to eliminate all the babies they can, but they disperse too quickly and far enough for them to reach everyone. King comes to the conclusion that the only option is to use Sunflower to incinerate all the area, but Diane warns him that it would also kill all the humans and animals around. King insists that it is the only way out, but Ban jumps in saying he will take care of it. Using his recovered Courechouse, Ban manages to eliminate thousands of Indura babies with an incredibly extended and powerful Assault Hunt empowered by the Sacred Treasure's special power Super Concentration. Ban notes that one of the babies was able to escape to Liones and King affirms that they must take charge since it will be a great threat even when alone. The Indura then launches the attack, but the Sins manage to finish it with the combination of their attacks. Diane attacks it first using Ground Gladius. The Indura tries to counterattack with its darkness, but Gowther incapacitates him with Blackout Arrow. Merlin and King attack with Shock Stinger and Sabaki no Yari, and Ban gives the final blow using Assault Hunt. Aftermath In the Lake Salisbury, in middle of his fight with Meliodas, the Demon King notices that something is approaching at high speed. This result to be the heads of the Indura that Ban, King, Diane, Gowther and Merlin have launched towards him. Meliodas wonder why are they there, to which Elizabeth say that they come for him. With the arrival of the five, Ban reminds Meliodas the seventh rule of the Seven Deadly Sins: come together and work as a team every now and then. References }} Navigation Category:Fights Category:Diane Fights Category:Ban Fights Category:King Fights Category:Gowther Fights Category:Merlin Fights Category:Chimera Indura Fights